headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
The Gates: What Lies Beneath
"What Lies Beneath" is the second episode of season one of the supernatural-themed television series The Gates. The episode first aired on ABC on Sunday, June 27th, 2010. It was directed by David Barrett and written by series creator Grant Scharbo. In this episode, Nick Monohan investigates the murder of the previous police chief and learns that his predecessor was not the upstanding citizen that others would have him believe. Synopsis notices something peculiar.]] Police Chief Nick Monohan brings the body of the former police chief, David Phelps, to the medical examiner who determines cause of death. He tells Nick that the man was killed by a 9 mm. gunshot wound to the back of the head. Nick realizes that he now has a serious problem on his hands. He goes outside where he finds Frank Buckley waiting for him. He tells him that even though the murder took place outside The Gates, he would like to take lead in the investigation. The following morning at the Monohan residence, the kids sit down for breakfast, but something is clearly agitating Sarah Monohan. Her daughter Dana correctly suspects that she is bothered by the new case that Nick is working on. Nick comes downstairs and reminds them that there is "no cop talk" at the table. The kids dash off to school and Nick tells Sarah about the murder of the former police chief. Meanwhile, Andie Bates gets ready for school. As she puts her clothes on, she notices a string of dark veins growing across her back. Her father comes into her room, but Andie quickly turns around to hide the blemishes. He offers to give her a ride to school, but she politely declines. Elsewhere, Marcus Jordan contemplates the revelation concerning the old police chief. A young woman named Teresa approaches him and offers to buy him a cup of coffee. At Gates Academy, student Brett Crezski attempts to call his girlfriend Andie on his cell phone, but she doesn't pick up. Lukas Ford approaches him and talks about the previous evening when Crezski nearly attacked Andie's new friend Charlie Monohan. He sarcastically admits that he didn't think Brett had it in him. He tells him that he should forget about Andie and just let the matter go. Brett storms off in a huff. Meanwhile, Andie goes to see Peg Mueller at her office. Peg examines the dark blotches on Andie's back and theorizes that they might be caused due to stress. She says that she will send her blood work out to learn more, but in the meantime, she should try to lessen her stress levels. ]] At the precinct, Monohan questions Turner and Jordan about the old chief's habits. He's looking for people who might have held a grudge against him and Marcus mentions a former police officer named Chad Taylor. Nick decides to pay Chad a visit. Nick asks Chad why he was fired for insubordination and Chad tells him that he often found himself learning more about the chief's less savory actions. Accusing him of being a corrupt cop, Chad mentions several instances when he would file a report and the chief would later make it disappear. One of these reports involved Claire Radcliff. Meanwhile, Claire continues to battle against her primal vampire urges. She finds a package in the mail addressed from the Devon Day Spa. When she opens it, she finds a note from Devon Buckley, which serves as another veiled threat concerning her knowledge of Mark Woodbury's disappearance. Claire goes to Devon's to confront her. Devon reminds her that Jessica Cooper saw her move Mark's truck into her garage and even though she cast a spell to make her forget the incident, the effect is only temporary. To make the spell permanent, she will require a vial of Claire's blood. Nick visits the Radcliff residence and speaks with Dylan Radcliff since Claire is unavailable. He tells him about the death of the former police chief and Dylan seems non-plussed by the revelation. He goes on to mention how the chief apparently discarded several old cases, one of which, pertained to Claire. In October of the previous year, Claire had been pulled over and the arresting officer found copious amounts of blood on the sleeve of her blouse. Dylan dismisses the matter by saying that his wife suffers from chronic nose bleeds and that he cannot understand how this relates to the death of the chief. Monohan says that there is probably no connection at all, but he is unconvinced that Dylan is being completely forthright about everything. At Gates Academy, Charlie sits down in his chair next to Andie. Andie is giving him the cold shoulder and he jokingly asks if she is under doctor's orders to ignore him. Andie says that she is in fact, citing that she needs to reduce the stress in her life, and right now, his presence is causing her a great deal of stress. Just then, their mock trial teacher approaches them and partners them up for an assignment. After class, Brett meets with Andie outside a ranch where she is scheduled to take some riding lessons. He wants to know why she's been so cold with him lately, but Andie tries to deflect the conversation. Brett tells her that he loves her, but Andie doesn't know how to respond. He decides to leave her alone with her thoughts, but as he turns to leave, a nearby horse begins bucking wildly in his presence. and Lukas Ford.]] Meanwhile at the Ford property, Simon Ford shows his son Lukas how to gut a deer. Nick Monohan arrives and begins asking Simon some questions. He brings up a report filed last Autumn concerning Lukas' involvement in a vandalism charge. He tells him that the report was filed by Chad Taylor. Simon denies knowledge of any wrongdoing on the part of his son and says that if he had known about it, he would have dealt with Lukas accordingly. Again, Monohan is not satisfied with Simon's answers, but he lets the matter drop and leaves. Nick brings Chad Taylor to the precinct where he tells Marcus and Leigh about his unsuccessful attempts to get any solvent information from either Dylan Radcliff or Simon Ford. However, he believes that both men are definitely hiding something. Nick has Marcus run a check through the resident database for fingerprints. At the Radcliff home, Dylan has a talk with Claire. He brings up the nose bleeding incident that took place last Fall. Claire tells him that she paid Chief Phelps to bury the file because she knew that if Dylan ever found out about it, he would suspect the worst and not believe anything she said. is having trouble making friends.]] At the Academy, Lukas Ford accosts Charlie Monohan in the corridor. He wants to know why his father is accusing his family of murdering the police chief. Charlie doesn't know anything about it, but Lukas keeps the pressure up. He brings up the fact that Nick Monohan killed a man in Chicago and the two begin fighting. Brett Crezski arrives and breaks up the fight. Nick finds more evidence linking Simon Ford to Chief Phelps' demise. He returns to his house armed with a pistol, but Ford surprises him by appearing from behind. Simon tells him that the chief had been blackmailing him. For $10,000, he agreed to make Lukas' juvenile record disappear. Claire meets up with Sarah to take their daughters out for some ice cream. As the women talk, they notice Devon Buckley approaching the children. Devon is very friendly and polite, but Claire knows that her sudden interest in her daughter Emily is anything but altruistic. Claire gives Devon a cold stare. At the precinct, Leigh Turner turns up evidence that Chief Phelps purchased an SUV three months ago using blackmail money. Nick has her run prints from the SUV and check them against the employee database. At Peg Mueller's office, Peg meets with Thomas Bates. She tells Thomas that Andie's blood work shows evidence that she is a succubus. She can provide her treatment that might curtail some of the side effects of such a bizarre permutation, but in order to do so, Thomas must tell her the truth about her mother. She warns him that any male that Andie comes into contact with could be in serious danger. and Andie kiss.]] Meanwhile, Andie and Charlie go horseback riding. She tries to make up for the fact that she was behaving so oddly to him earlier, but doesn't share the true reason behind her cool demeanor. Charlie's horse suddenly begins bucking wildly and Charlie is thrown to the ground. Andie rushes to aid him, but he is fine. The two draw closer together and begin kissing. From the woods nearby, Lukas Ford watches everything. Andie grows suddenly nervous. She breaks off the kiss and tells Charlie that she needs to leave. At the precinct, Marcus Jordan gets the results back from the fingerprint analysis. The results show that Chad Taylor's prints are on Chief Phelps' SUV. Nick, Leigh and Marcus go to Chad's home and arrest him. Turner finds a weapon matching the caliber of bullet used to murder the chief. Leigh and Marcus march Chad out of his house. Nick follows, but before he leaves, he sees a box of tea from the Devon Day Spa on an end table. That evening, Teresa takes Marcus to the symphony. The two grow closer together and Teresa tells him that Fate drew them together. Nick Monohan goes to the Devon Day Spa. He tells her that he found a package of her tea in Chad's house. He wonders how a man who has been unemployed for nearly a year could afford such expensive tastes. Moreover, as Chad had been exiled from The Gates, he wonders how he could have even purchased it. Devon tells him that she ships a lot of her merchandise through her website. She gives Nick a box of tea as a gift for his wife. After Nick leaves, Claire Radcliff comes to Devon's shop. She reluctantly agrees to give the witch what she wants, which is a vial of her blood. She makes Devon promise that all of the threats against her will cease if she agrees to do this. If they continue, she vows to kill her. Devon smiles and collects Claire's blood. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * What Lies Beneath was also the name of a supernatural suspense thriller film from the year 2000 starring Harrison Ford and Michelle Pfeiffer. * This episode aired on the same night as the "It Hurts Me Too" episode of True Blood. * First appearance of Teresa, Chad Taylor and Simon Ford. * A horse begins bucking wildly in Brett Crezski's presence. This is because it senes that he is a supernatural creature. This is a common trait among animals and is found in many werewolf stories. * Police chief David Phelps' name is revealed in this episode. * This episode establishes that the Radcliffs are originally from New York. * Devon Buckley and Chad Taylor appear next in "Repercussions". See also External Links * * "What Lies Beneath" at TV.com Episode Guide * "What Lies Beneath" at ABC.com Episode Guide * "What Lies Beneath" at TV Rage.com Episode Guide ---- Category:2010 television episodes Category:Luke Mably Category:Devon Gummersall